dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivion Bar
The Oblivion Bar is a bar and tavern located in a pocket dimension in the overlap of a number of different universes. Magical in nature, the bar has entrances in many places, including Atlanta, Georgia, New York, Gotham City, Metropolis, and New Orleans. These entrances are only visible to those with magic powers and the doors drift from place to place over time, although they can be tracked and remain recognisable through magic. Despite the disparate and motley crew of demons, monsters, magicians, and fairies that haunt the bar; not to mention the varying allegiances and moralities of its patrons, the bar is treated as a neutral zone with very little conflict. The Oblivion Bar is proud to be "the only known universe with its own happy hour" and has "internets access". The bar's phone is powered by a magical stone from Gemworld which, as long as they have the dimensional dialling code, can dial anywhere. The bar also possesses a unique form of Silver Kryptonite displayed in a box on the wall of the bar. Involvement *The bar is part of a level 30 instance for magic-powered hero or villain players who have Wonder Woman or Circe as their mentor. *The bar is the starting point for the level 20 Artifacts mission. *The Oblivion Bar is the first stage for the JLD: Pub Crawl 2-player operation. Map Inhabitants During Wonder Woman/Circe Mentor Mission During Artifacts: Oblivion Bar Mission During JLD: Pub Crawl During Metal Pt. II: Batscape Gallery File:OblivionBar1.jpg File:OblivionBar2.jpg File:OblivionBar4.jpg File:OblivionBar5.jpg File:OblivionBar6.jpg File:OblivionBarDemons.jpg File:OblivionBar7.jpg OblivionBar8.jpg OblivionBar9.jpg OblivionBar10.jpg OblivionBar11.jpg OblivionBar12.jpg JLD Pub Crawl - Oblivion Bar (1).jpg Trivia *The Oblivion Bar first appeared in Day of Vengeance #1 (June 2005) *Non-magical beings can only reach the Oblivion Bar through invitation, either by entering with someone magical or by carrying a book of matches with the "Oblivion" logo as a token of invitation and striking one. *It is rumoured that what happened to the last person to cause trouble in the Bar is what gave the bar its name. *Jim Rook (Nightmaster), the current bar owner, became the owner when he found an entrance to the bar at the back of his shop, "The Oblivion Bookstore", which was later moved into one of the bar's back rooms. Whomer Boz was the landlord at that time and he gave Rook a job as relief bartender. Jim then took over the bar when Whomer failed to return from one of his trips to another dimension and employed Blue Devil as the Oblivion Bar bouncer. *During the Spectre's rampage against the realms of magic during the Infinite Crisis, the Oblivion Bar became the only refuge for surviving magic users. *The bar also serves as the meeting place for the Shadowpact; a team of supernatural heroes who tend to champion lost causes. The team's current membership includes Blue Devil, Detective Chimp, Enchantress, Nightmaster, Nightshade, and Ragman. *If you look closely at the blackboards behind the bar, the soup of the day is pea soup and they also advertise baby back ribs for $7.50, among other things. External Links * DC Database * Wikipedia Category:Metropolis Locations Category:Historic District Category:Locations